warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Angels 1st Company
The Blood Angels 1st Company, known as the "Archangels", are exemplars of the Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter. Each Battle-Brother honoured with a place in the Archangels' ranks is a seasoned Veteran who has proven his worth in the cauldron of war against alien warlords and vengeful daemons. Where the fighting is at its thickest, and the Imperium of Man's need is greatest, the Archangels are the bloody speartip of Lord Commander Dante's armies. This Veteran company is led by First Captain Arenos Karlaen, known as the "Shield of Baal," the current master of the Archangels. Many consider him the greatest battle leader among the angelic host save only for Commander Dante. Karlaen is a wily Blood Angels Veteran with hundreds of standard years of service to the Chapter. In his long service Karlaen has accrued victories over almost every enemy of mankind. The core of the Archangels Company is built around Terminator Squads. Predominantly armed with close-combat assault weapons, they are often the vanguard of a Blood Angels invasion or counterattack, sweeping aside resistance with crackling Lightning Claws or arcing Thunder Hammers. First Captain Karlaen himself favours Terminator Armour, so that he can teleport into battle with his Battle-Brothers as part of the company's first wave. Following the Devastation of Baal by the Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan, the composition of the Blood Angels Chapter had to be rebuilt, in many cases with the Primaris Space Marine formations brought by Roboute Guilliman when he arrived at Baal as part of the Indomitus Crusade. Great heroes fell during that campaign, replaced by worthy successors. The 1st Company of the Blood Angels, in addition to First Captain Karlaen, currently consists of 2 Lieutenants who serve as company sub-commanders, 100 Veteran Astartes, and 10 Furioso Dreadnoughts. History ]] Above and beyond even the superhuman standards of their Chapter, the Archangels are the Blood Angels' greatest warriors. Only the most deserving Battle-Brothers will receive a place within their ranks. To stand under the banner of the 1st Company is both a singular honour for a Space Marine, and also a heavy burden of duty -- though one he accepts willingly. The countless victories and triumphs of the Blood Angels are inexorably intertwined with the history of the Archangels. Across thousands of bloody warzones and ten millennia of bitter warfare, the Blood Angels 1st Company has time and again crushed the enemies of the Imperium. In the name of the Imperium they have freed worlds from the thrall of the Chaos Gods, purged stars of heresy and crushed xenos armies into the gore-soaked dust. During the Gallows Heresy of 205.M39 it was the Archangels Terminator Assault Squad Rathaen that destroyed the Vorterrofex Beacon. Fighting their way through the ranks of the Lunarian Madmen and their throngs of Tzeentchian daemons they breached the inner sanctums of the Impossible Temple. In the midst of the frost currents of the world of Xerko XXI, it was the arrival of the Archangels' Vanguard Veterans that turned the tide of battle against the Ork pirates of Warboss Grimskar. Jumping from the planet's halo-zone, the Archangels plummeted down through five miles of raging ion-winds and furious Ork anti-aircraft fire, protected only by their Power Armour. Even so, many survived to land atop Grimskar's rust-ship and cut their way in, hacking down the Warboss and his hundred-strong bodyguard of Nobz. In 872.M40, it was Archangels Terminators that finally broke the Siege of Tullok. For fifty standard years the Renegade Planetary Governor Urlos Grador had defied the Imperium from behind the fractal energy shields of his grand palace, the shifting force walls seemingly impervious to attack. Finally, the Callidus Assassin U'var managed to infiltrate Tullok's sub-strata Generatorium and interrupt power to the shields for a few short seconds. In this briefest moment, a single squad of Archangels Terminators teleported into Grador's palace and brought the siege to an end in just a single solar hour of brutal Imperial vengeance. Great deeds like these have defined the Archangels for thousands of standard years, their Battle-Brothers proving the Blood Angels' mastery over their foe time and again. As the 41st Millennium comes to a close, the annals of the Archangels fill with accounts of some of the most desperate battles in Imperial history. The Second War for Armageddon, the Tyranid Wars and the Black Crusades have all seen the Archangels push back the enemies of mankind. However, it is rare for the Archangels ever to gather in numbers beyond a single squad of Terminators or Veterans, such is the precious resource they represent to the Chapter. Commander Dante may send a handful of Archangels to support a strike force drawn from the Chapter's other companies, the Archangels forming a core of Veterans either leading the army's vanguard or forming the solid centre of its defence. As has been proven many times, even a small group of Archangels is enough to make a difference. Far rarer are the times when the Blood Angels gather the Archangels into a fully-fledged demi-company. Rather than a few select Veterans, fifty battle-hardened warriors stand ready to enact the will of the Emperor and the orders of their Chapter Master. Only a handful of times in the last thousand standard years has Dante ordered the Archangels to gather in great numbers, often as part of an Avenging Host or specialist strike force. This is almost always for a vital mission, where time is of the essence and failure unthinkable. In 434.M37, when the Arch-Heretic Magos Solor returned to the Imperium, it was the Archangels who were tasked with the destruction of his Icarion Explorator Fleet. Such was the Imperium's judgement for Solor's heresy of enlightenment that the Blood Angels 1st Company were ordered to leave none alive. After a brutal teleport assault they sent the Magos' void-ships tumbling into a nearby star, destroying them utterly. The fall of Leryer V in 112.M40 saw another great gathering of the 1st Company when an Archangel demi-company retook and held the Oath Spires against a massive Ork army. For thirty solar days the Archangels protected the sacred towers. As they fought they drew inspiration from its graven walls and the sacred words of the Emperor inscribed there. The most recent gathering of the Archangels has been to defend the Shield Worlds of the Cryptus System from the advance of Hive Fleet Leviathan. Fought in close proximity to Baal, the war would have long-lasting repercussions for the Blood Angels' Chapter Planet. Because of its vital importance, the protection of Baal could not be trusted to others alone. Under the command of First Captain Karlaen, the Archangels would experience some of the toughest and most bitter fighting they had ever known against the forces of the Hive Mind in the ruined cityscapes of Phodia. However, as they had so many times before, the Archangels steeled themselves with their faith in their Chapter Master and their unshakeable loyalty to the Emperor. Select Order of Battle Note: The following information is only accurate to 999.M41 and does not reflect the recomposition of the 1st Company following the Devastation of Baal and the introduction of the Primaris Space Marines. *'Terminator Assault Squads' - The core of the Archangels is built around Terminator Squads. Predominantly armed with assault weapons, they are often the vanguard of a Blood Angels invasion or counter-attack, sweeping aside resistance with crackling Lightning Claws or arcing Thunder Hammers. First Captain Karlaen himself wears Terminator Armour, often leading his Battle-Brothers as part of the company's first wave. Karlan's Terminator Armour is an ancient relic of the Chapter, gifted to him by Commander Dante. It is adorned with silver honour chains heavy with his medals of service and rank, each one telling a tale of Karlaen's centuries of war. The Archangels Terminators are the champions of the Blood Angels, resplendent in ornate and ancient armour adorned with the proud symbols of the Chapter. Golden wings, the blood chalice and the sacred blood drop -- symbolising the blood of Sanguinius that flows through their veins -- are all present, many borne in shining icons above their backs. It is a great honour for a Blood Angels Veteran to wear one of these suits of Terminator Armour, many of them dating back thousands of standard years. Each set of armour has served in countless battles and has been worn by scores of Battle-Brothers, each warrior adding to its history with deeds of duty and valour. *'Sternguard and Vanguard Veteran Squads' - Fighting beside the Archangels Terminators are the Sternguard and Vanguard Veterans. They are easily identified among their brothers by their golden helmets and ornate armour. These Battle-Brothers are the elite equivalents of Tactical and Assault Squads, carrying an array of specialised deadly weaponry. Sternguard Veterans are armed with relics such as Combi-weapons, customised ammunition and rare grenades. By contrast the Vanguard Veterans wield Power Weapons, Plasma Pistols and other potent equipment for close combat, making them devastating in both assault and counter-attacks. Both kinds of Veteran often wear older marks of Power Armour, more ornate than those of the other companies of the Chapter, and incorporating markings of rank and honour such as the bone Aquila, golden laurel and white skull. *'Squad Bavetius' - Selected personally by First Captain Karlaen, this squad combines a talent for war with the vengeful fury instilled by the Blood Angels' gene-seed. Tempered by the leadership of their captain, they form a formidable fighting unit. Like their captain, each member of the squad is clad in ornate Terminator Armour and armed with close combat weaponry, such as Lightning Claws and Thunder Hammers. Adorned with the iconography of the Chapter, the many honours and campaign badges worn by the Battle-Brothers of Squad Bavetius are a testament to its many great deeds in the service of the Emperor. The squad also has the honour of carrying the company standard of the Archangels, which stands out as a bold statement on the battlefield. *'Squad Ottavos' - Squad Ottavos is a versatile and resilient component of the Archangels. Its impressive ranged firepower -- significantly augmented by Assault Cannons -- and brutal close combat punch make it well-suited either to attack or defend as the needs of battle dictate. *'Squad Domenic' - This squad is often called upon by Captain Karlaen when the need arises to punch a hole in a hardened enemy fortification. Squad Domenic is often the first into the breach. These formidable-looking warriors each carry a Storm Shield and Thunder Hammer, giving them brutal melee strength and impressive resilience against even the heaviest enemy guns. Carried into the fray aboard the Land Raider Crusader Anvil of Baal, there is no beast Squad Domeric cannot bring down, and no fortification that can stand for long against their relentless assault. *'Squad Vasarus' - Squad Vasarus are arrayed in formidable Terminator Armour and armed with crackling Lightning Claws -- able to turn entire swarms of foes into bloody ruin in a matter of minutes. Sergeant Vasarus leads the unit, a veteran of centuries of warfare, and he is clad in an ornate suit of Terminator Armour heavy with Purity Seals and honours. *'Squad Caemus' - This Sternguard Veteran Squad is able to lay down a prodigious amount of firepower. Supporting the massed Terminator assaults of the Archangels, this unit adds formidable ranged damage with a host of fearsome Heavy Bolters, Heavy Flamers, Multi-Meltas and Bolters. *'Squad Marius' - Where the warriors of Squad Caemus excel in ranged engagements, those of Marius are swift and lethal close combat specialists, swooping down from the sky to carve apart their enemies or blast them to ruin at close range. Sergeant Marius leads his Vanguard Veterans into combat, his golden helmet marking him out from the Assault Marines of other companies, while his gleaming sword is an ancient relic of the Chapter. This engraved blade, easily as tall as a man, draws the eye with its shining silver edge standing out among the deep reds and golds of the Blood Angels' armour. This feature helps distinguish the Sergeant from the rest of his squad. *'Squad Anraetos' - Like their Terminator counterparts, these Battle-Brothers wield Lightning Claws and can reap a terrible toll on their enemies. As soon as an enemy unit has been reduced to mangled corpses, their Jump Packs allow Squad Anraetos to leap across the battlefield in search of fresh foes. Squad Anraetos are highly effective against enemy leaders that choose to march to war surrounded by a personal bodyguard. *'Armour of Baal' - The Archangels are backed up by many of the Chapter's most impressive war machines, from adamantium-sided Land Raiders and swift Stormraven gunships, to some of the Blood Angels' most ancient Dreadnoughts. Both the Land Raider and Stormraven are key support elements for the Archangels, granting the 1st Company's Terminators unparalleled mobility and supplementing their firepower. Their Land Raiders and Land Raider Crusaders have often served the 1st Company for millennia. Stormravens serve a similar purpose to the Land Raiders, trading a degree of armoured protection for the speed and mobility of flight. All three vehicles, however, use assault ramps to disgorge their cargo directly into the heart of the battle. Notable Members of the Archangels ]] *'First Captain Arenos Karlaen' - Arenos Karlaen is a wily Blood Angels Veteran with four hundred standard years of service to the Chapter. He is the current master of the "Archangels," the Chapter's Veteran 1st Company, and many consider him the greatest battle leader among the angelic host, save only for Dante. In his long service, Karlaen has accrued victories over almost every enemy of mankind and, as Hive Fleet Leviathan looms large in the Cryptus System, Dante has turned to his strong right hand again. Karlaen has fought the Tyranid menace many times before and owns several of the Blood Angels' greatest victories against the Great Devourer. Whether wielding his relic Thunder Hammer face to face against the foe aboard a Space Hulk or a beleaguered world, or directing the wrath of the fleet in a decisive battle, Karlaen's tactical skills and controlled rage have proven a match for the Hive Mind over and over again. *'Epistolary Martellos' - A formidable Brother-Librarian of the elite Veteran 1st Company, Martellos is coldly calm in battle, his thoughts and actions tempered by over a standard century of training in the eldrich and esoteric secrets of the Chapter's Librarium. Though his impressive psychic talents are not equal to those of Chief Librarian Mephiston, he is a force to twist and turn reality to his desires, showing a special gift for the Sanguinary Discipline. Martellos also shares a bond with Captain Karlaen, the two having fought side by side many times before. As a result, the Epistolary is often seconded to the Archangels where Karlaen values both his wise council and the havoc he can wreak upon his foes. *'Sergeant Anraetos' - A squad leader of the Veteran 1st Company, Sergeant Anraetos is a famed beast killer among the Archangels. Hive Tyrants, Chaos Spawn, Wraithlords and many other aberrations have fallen under his Thunder Hammer. However, Anraetos remains selfless and humble in his service to the Emperor and his squad always shares in his kills and in his glory. Squad Anraetos is highly effective against enemy leaders that choose to march to war surrounded by a personal bodyguard. Sergeant Anraetos seeks out the opposing commander with his hefty hammer while his brothers lay into the foe's sworn protectors. This creates a perfect symmetry of destruction -- the staunch power and protection of Thunder Hammer and Storm Shield balanced nicely alongside the speed and brutality of Lightning Claws. *'Sergeant Bavetius' - A squad leader of the Veteran 1st Company, Bavetius and his men were personally chosen by Captain Karlaen. This squad combines a talent for war with the vengeful fury instilled by the Blood Angels' gene-seed. Tempered by the leadership of their captain, they form a formidable fighting unit. Like their captain, each member of the squad is clad in ornate Terminator Armour and armed with close combat weaponry, such as Lightning Claws and Thunder Hammers. Adorned with the iconography of the Chapter, the many honours and campaign badges worn by the Battle-Brothers of Squad Bavetius are a testament to its many great deeds in the service of the Emperor. The squad also has the honour of carrying the company standard of the Archangels, which stands out as a bold statement on the battlefield. *'Sergeant Caemus' - A squad leader of the Veteran 1st Company, Caemus and his Sternguard Veteran Squad are able to lay down a prodigious amount of firepower. Supporting the massed Terminator assaults of the Archangels, this unit adds formidable ranged hitting power with a host of fearsome Heavy Bolters, Heavy Flamers, Multi-Meltas and Bolters. *'Sergeant Domenic' - A squad leader of the Veteran 1st Company, Domenic and his squad are often called upon by Captain Karlaen when the need arises to punch a hole in a hardened enemy fortification. Squad Domenic are often the first into the breach. These formidable-looking warriors each carry a Storm Shield and Thunder Hammer, giving them brutal hitting power and impressive resilience against even the heaviest enemy guns. Carried into the fray aboard the Land Raider Crusader Anvil of Baal, there is no beast Squad Domeric cannot bring down, and no fortification that can stand for long against their relentless assault. *'Sergeant Marius' - A squad leader of the Veteran 1st Company, Marius and his Vanguard Veteran Squad are the perfect complement to Squad Caemus. Where the warriors of Caemus excel in ranged engagements, those of Marius are swift and lethal close combat specialists, swooping down from the sky to carve apart their enemies or blast them to ruin at close range. Sergeant Marius leads his Vanguard Veterans into combat, his golden helmet marking him out from the Assault Marines of the Chapter's other companies, while his gleaming sword is an ancient relic of the Chapter. This engraved blade, easily as tall as a man, draws the eye with its shining silver edge standing out among the deep reds and golds of the Blood Angels armour. This feature helps distinguish the sergeant from the rest of his squad. *'Sergeant Ottavos' - A squad leader of the Veteran 1st Company, Ottavos earned the great honour of being given a command of a squad of Terminators under the command of Captain Karlaen himself cleansing the Space Hulk Executioner's Lament, where he purged a nest of daemons. Squad Ottavos is a versatile and resilient component of the Archangels. Its impressive ranged firepower -- significantly augmented by Assault Cannons -- and brutal close combat power make it well-suited either to attack or defend as the needs of battle dictate. *'Sergeant Vasarus' - A squad leader of the Veteran 1st Company, Vasarus and his squad are arrayed in formidable Terminator Armour and armed with crackling Lightning Claws -- able to turn entire swarms of foes into bloody ruin in a matter of solar minutes. Sergeant Vasarus, a veteran of centuries of warfare, leads the unit, and he is clad in an ornate suit of Terminator Armour heavy with Purity Seals and honours. *'Sergeant Gideon' - Sergeant Gideon served in the elite 1st Company under the command of First Captain Michaelus Raphael in the late sixth century of the 41st Millennium. He took part in the famous cleansing of the Space Hulk known as the Sin of Damnation in 589.M41. Sergeant Gideon was considered to be something of a maverick individual, happy to flaunt Chapter doctrine and tradition if the need arose. This was no more evident than his choice of weaponry. Gideon was once a member of a Terminator Assault Squad, but upon being promoted to the rank of Sergeant replaced his Thunder Hammer and Storm Shield with the customary Storm Bolter and Power Sword. In the next battle, his armour seized up after being hit by a round from an Ork gun and Gideon declared that its Machine Spirit had been offended by the change of armament. Ever since, he has refused to relinquish his beloved Thunder Hammer and Storm Shield again. *'Sergeant Lorenzo' - Sergeant Lorenzo served in the elite 1st Company under the command of First Captain Raphael in the late sixth century of the 41st Millennium. At the time he was over 650 standard years old and was a veteran of more wars than any other Terminator Veteran in the 1st Company. Despite his achievements, one day of failure still haunted him. As a Battle-Brother in a squad of the 3rd Company, Lorenzo was one of only 50 warriors to escape the disastrous boarding action 600 standard years earlier aboard a Space Hulk in the Secoris System. His Battle-Brothers were butchered around him and though absolved of all responsibility, he continues to question his own courage and commitment. Ever day Lorenzo is haunted by these thoughts, and every night for six centuries he has prayed for a chance to redeem himself. His chance finally came after six centuries when the Blood Angels gained the opportunity to expunge this sad event in their Chapter's history during the boarding action of a second Space Hulk, codified the Sin of Damnation. *'Sergeant Orexis' - Sergeant Orexis served in the Blood Angels Legion's Veteran 1st Company during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras. *'Brother Claudio' - Brother Claudio served in the elite 1st Company under Captain Raphael during the late sixth century of the 41st Millennium. He most famously took part in the cleansing of the Space Hulk known as the Sin of Damnation in 589.M41. A warrior in Terminator Assault Squad Leodinus, Claudio was skilled at close-quarters combat. His preferred armaments were a pair of Lightning Claws. Thousands of foes had fallen beneath Claudio's blades over the centuries and he was lauded amongst his Battle-Brothers for his unflinching dedication to their welfare. Aboard the Sin of Damnation Claudio's fellow squad members were slain by a surprise Genestealer attack, filling him with a cold fury and bloodthirsty desire for vengeance. *'Brother Deino' - Brother Deino served in the elite 1st Company under Captain Raphael during the late sixth century of the 41st Millennium. He most famously took part in the cleansing of the Space Hulk known as the Sin of Damnation in 589.M41. By that time, Deino had fought alongside Sergeant Lorenzo for the best part of a standard century. He had been awarded the Chapter Marksmanship award many times over the years, displaying an almost supernatural accuracy on the firing range and in battle. Like his fellow Blood Angels, Deino took pride in the pursuit of perfection and had raised marksmanship to an art. As well as his Badge of the Marksman, he carried a customised Storm Bolter. Deino combined quick reactions with nerves of steel, and his Battle-Brothers took great pride and comfort from his calm and effective shooting. *'Brother Goriel' - Brother Goriel served in the elite 1st Company under Captain Raphael during the late sixth century of the 41st Millennium. In his former life on the irradiated planet of Baal, Goriel was the leader of a vicious gang of brawlers known only as the Murder Elite. Though his morals were questionable, the psycho-conditioning processes of the Adeptus Astartes fused his natural ferocity with the discipline of a true Space Marine. He earned great honours as an Assault Marine, once serving with dedication in the Honour Guard of Captain Raphael. Since he joined the 1st Company in 569.M41, he became a highly valued member of Squad Lorenzo, and later successfully took part in the cleansing of the Space Hulk the Sin of Damnation in 589.M41. *'Brother Glorian' - A member of Squad Ottavos of the Veteran 1st Company, this Terminator-armoured Veteran has fought amongst the Archangels for over two standard centuries. In that time he has participated in the cleansing of Space Hulks, the slaying of Traitor governors and rebel warlords, and the defeat of xenos despots beyond count. Most famously, it was Glorian who slew the Haemonculus torturer Gyloch Xuld, hurling the fiend's broken carcass into the caldera of a bubbling volcano to ensure he could never be resurrected. *'Brother Leon' - Brother Leon served in the elite 1st Company under Captain Raphael during the late sixth century of the 41st Millennium. He most famously took part in the cleansing of the Space Hulk known as the Sin of Damnation in 589.M41. Brother Leon was know for not saying much, but his devastating Assault Cannon was eloquent enough for both of them. For Leon, there was only one thing that mattered in battle: kill ratio. The more targets presented by the foe, the happier Leon was. When not fighting, Leon fastidiously maintained his weapons and armour, making small adjustments, adding his own litanies and benedictions to their Machine Spirits. This had caused some controversy with the Techmarines of the Chapter, who repeatedly requested that Sergeant Gideon ban Leon from the armoury when unaccompanied by one of their order. *'Brother Noctis' - Brother Noctis served in the elite 1st Company under Captain Raphael during the late sixth century of the 41st Millennium. He most famously took part in the cleansing of the Space Hulk known as the Sin of Damnation in 589.M41. Bearer of the title Castellan of the Black Tower, Noctis was as solid and dependable as a rock. Sergeant Gideon came to rely on Noctis' clear head and immovable patience over the years. Though Noctis was jokingly criticised for being boring, having little imagination and obeying all of his orders to the letter, sometimes those were the exact qualities a commander needed most. If a rusted grate or dank tunnel needed guarding, then by the Emperor, Brother Noctis would guard it to the absolute best of his ability or die in the attempt. *'Brother Omnio' - Brother Omnio served in the elite 1st Company under Captain Raphael during the late sixth century of the 41st Millennium. He most famously took part in the cleansing of the Space Hulk known as the Sin of Damnation in 589.M41. Amongst the aesthetically-minded Blood Angels, Omnio was something of an oddity; he was driven by logic and intellectual curiosity. He was analytical, distant even, a quality that sometimes raised suspicions amongst his Battle-Brothers but also ensured that in the heart of a fight he was clear-headed and could be relied upon for vital tactical analysis. Sergeant Gideon once joked that Omnio was a Servitor who had been promoted to the 1st Company by mistake. Unsurprisingly, Omnio didn't see what was funny about that. *'Brother Scipio' - Brother Scipio served in the elite 1st Company under Captain Raphael during the late sixth century of the 41st Millennium. He most famously took part in the cleansing of the Space Hulk known as the Sin of Damnation in 589.M41. Scipio was a fast-acting warrior who thought on his feet and adapted to new situations with astonishing speed. He had been marked out as potential Terminator Sergeant material, but his lack of communication had held him back. Scipio was just as likely to set off on his own initiative as to pass on his insights to other members of the squad. However, Scipio's resourcefulness had extricated the squad from certain death on more than one occasion. *'Brother Valencio' - Brother Valencio served in the elite 1st Company under Captain Raphael during the late sixth century of the 41st Millennium. The scouring of the Space Hulk Sin of Damantion in 589.M41 was Brother Valencio's first combat action since his induction into the 1st Company. Having served the Blood Angels for less than one hundred standard years at that time, Valencio was young by the standards of his Terminator brethren, but had earned his place amongst them with his forthright, courageous actions in a dozen wars. To the other members of Squad Lorenzo he was still an untested youth, desperate to impress Lorenzo since the Sergeant saved Valencio's life during the Threxian Cataclysm. Even for one of the Blood Angels, Valencio was eager, some would say foolhardy, but his valour was beyond question. *'Brother Zael' - Brother Zael served in the elite 1st Company under Captain Raphael during late sixth century of the 41st Millennium and took part in the cleansing of the Space Hulk known as the Sin of Damnation in 589.M41. Zael had communed with the Emperor every day of his life since he was an infant on the rad-trails of Baal's dust sea. He rarely smiled, but within his breast burned the fire of hope. His own transformation from a scavenging mongrel to one of the Emperor's chosen was proof that the Blood Angels could overcome all obstacles. Zael carried Squad Lorenzo's Heavy Flamer, which he used to bring purifying flame to the wretches who opposed the Imperium. Zael knew that humanity was destined to rule the stars. In fact, he intended to make sure of it. His self-belief and unshakeable courage made him a reliable and reassuring presence within Squad Lorenzo. *'Brother Mkani Kano' - Brother Kano served as the Adjutant of Chapter Master Raldoron, the First Captain of the Blood Angels Legion's 1st Company, during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras. *'Ancient Zorael' - The Furioso Dreadnought known as Ancient Zorael was once a Battle-Brother of the Archangels. Zorael had been a Vanguard Veteran within the Blood Angels 1st Company. For over four standard centuries, this daring and heroic warrior carved a path across the stars in the name of Sanguinius and the Chapter. It was said that no foe could best him, but eventually he was run through by Warmaster Abaddon himself on the frozen world of Kymanir. Sheer determination saw Zorael cling to life long enough to be interred into a Dreadnought, from within which he fights on to this day. Many centuries later Zorael still continues to fight for the Archangels, his fury undiminished by the march of years. Relics of the Archangels *''Archangel's Edge'' - As a paragon of the 1st Company, Brother-Sergeant Ottavos was given the Power Sword Archangel's Edge by Dante to wield in the battles to come on Asphodex. An honoured Sergeant has always carried Archangel's Edge as a reward for deeds above and beyond the heroism expected of all Blood Angels. During the Cryptus Campaign, when the Blood Angels' led an assault upon the Fabricae District, Ottavos would use the blade to great effect, its overcharged power field allowing him to slay even the largest Tyranid monsters with a single, well-placed blow. *''Aureate Halo'' - Karlaen's Iron Halo is a relic of the Archangels' company armouries and is known as the Aureate Halo. The halo is reputed to have been crafted during the Second Founding. *''Banner of the Archangel Host'' - The Blood Angels 1st Company has a long and glorious history, covering thousands of standard years and countless battlefields across the Imperium, and commemorated on their banners and standards. The Banner of the Archangel Host records the earliest deeds of the company, when they were chosen as the Veterans of the Blood Angels during the Second Founding and first bestowed with their honorific, "the Archangels." All within the company that look upon the banner know it is a profound honour to fight in its shadow, while foes that face it can have no doubt that it is the very best of the Chapter they face. *''Hammer of Baal'' - Karlaen's Thunder Hammer is an ancient relic of the Blood Angels Chapter, given to him by Dante as a mark of his honoured place as Captain of the Archangels. *''The Executioner's Hood'' - After Mephiston was laid low by the Tyranid bioform known as the Mind-Death, the Librarians of the Conclave of Blood crafted a defence should they face the beasts again. Using the psychically charged fluids from the Maleceptor slain by Commander Dante, the Blood Angels Librarians created a Psychic Hood keyed to the resonance of the creatures that channelled the will of the Hive Mind. Though it proved no more effective than a normal Psychic Hood at thwarting the psychic powers of the Hive Mind, it did almost completely block out the Shadow in the Warp. Heraldry of the Archangels The finest Veteran warriors of their Chapter, every single Blood Angel of the 1st Company goes to war bedecked in honours, as befits heroes of their stature. Their armour is ornate, elaborately worked and intricately decorated by the Chapter artificers. Many display fine scrollwork and beautifully wrought slogans upon their battle-plate, while others are bedecked with Purity Seals and oath papers, or hung with talismanic relics of the Battle-Brothers who came before them in the war eternal. Sources *''Black Crusade: Angel's Blade'' (7th Edition) *''Blood Angels Painting Guide - Sons of Sanguinius'' (Supplement), pp. 4-19 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Blood Angels'' (8th Edition), pg. 15 *''Shield of Baal: Exterminatus'' (7th Edition), pp. 10, 18, 134-140, 154, 316-317, 319-329 *''Space Hulk: Mission Book'' (3rd Edition), pp. 39, 42-45 Gallery File:First_Cpt_Karlaen_Panoply.png|First Captain Karlaen in his fearsome panoply of war; note that Captain Karlaen displays the skull emblem of the Archangels in several places upon his armour File:BA_1st_Co_Epist._Martello.png|1st Company Librarian, Epistolary Martellos File:BA_1st_Co_Standard_Bearer.png|The Company Standard of the Archangels is a masterwork heraldic piece; it shows the company’s numeric designation and icon alongside the wing of Sanguinius, which symbolises excellence. File:BA_1st_Co_Honours.png|Honours of the 1st Company; many Archangels bear honour markings upon their armour and each signifies a spectacular deed performed, a terrible danger endured, or a mighty foe slain File:BA_1st_Co_Helms.png|The helms of Archangels Sternguard and Vanguard Veterans are finished in gold to mark their elite status Ancient Zorael.png|Ancient Zorael, a 1st Company Dreadnought Sqd. Anraetos.png|Squad Anraetos Sqd Bavetius.png|Squad Bavetius Sqd. Caemus.png|Squad Caemus Sqd Domenic.png|Squad Domenic Sqd Ottovas.png|Squad Ottovas Sqd. Marius.png|Squad Marius Sqd. Vasarus.png|Squad Vasarus BA 1st Co Land Raider.jpg|Blood Angels 1st Company Land Raider and markings BA 1st Co Stormraven.jpg|Blood Angels 1st Company Stormraven Gunship 1st Co Dred.png|A Furioso Dreadnought of the elite Archangels Company; note that the white skull emblem of the Archangels is prominently displayed; the plate of this Dreadnought also bears a yellow vehicle numeral, along with the usual elaborate decorative designs, slogans, and personal heraldry es:Organización del Capítulo de los Ángeles Sangrientos#1.C2.AA_Compa.C3.B1.C3.ADa.2C .22los Arc.C3.A1ngeles.22 Category:B Category:Blood Angels Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines